


The Tales of Irondad and Spiderson

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, Irondad, M/M, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Serious Injuries, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mom pepper, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: A series of one shots and short stories about Tony and Peter’s father-son relationship (either biological or otherwise). Will also include other people co-parenting with Tony. *WILL TAKE REQUESTS*





	1. Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hello everyone! For a couple months now, I've wanted to do some Spiderson and Irondad stuff and I have finally come up with something. This will just be a series of unrelated one shots about Tony Stark and Peter Parker being father and son. It will also includes some other familial relations like in this one shot but it will mainly be Tony and Peter later on. Updates will be sporadic as this is mostly to let off some steam and relax. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this first one shot!
> 
> PS: I will alternate between supporting Team Ironman and Team Cap. I don't have a definitive stance on that yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Marvel and Disney do but I do own the OCs.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Relationships - Steve/Tony, Superfamily, Pepper and Peter (family)
> 
> Summary: During Civil War. Peter is hurt while his parents are fighting, and they don't even know what happened.
> 
> * * *

It started slowly at first. His pops not coming to dinner or his dad working in the lab. Then the time became longer. Pops wouldn't be home in days and Dad would be working with the government leaving him alone in the penthouse, occasionally seeing Aunt Nat or Uncle Happy.

Peter Stark-Rogers was slowly being ignored as his parents continued to fight.

He knew his parents cared for him though. Don't get him wrong, he knew that they still loved him with all their heart judging by the phone calls he would have with them.

Peter hated that his parents were fighting, but he tried to be good for the both of them. He tried to tell himself that everything was fine, that he was fine even though he knew he was slowly falling into depression. His faith in his parents wavered as phone calls became fewer and fewer and there would be weeks where he wouldn't see them.

There was one incident that shattered his faith in parents completely.

Peter was coming home from school one day when it happened. Happy wasn't picking him up as he was with his dad in Europe. Pepper was still in New York, but she was busy, and he didn't want to bother her.

Everything happened so fast he didn't even know what hit him. On his way home, he decided to go to a grocery store to get a quick snack. His fast metabolism caused him to get hungry faster, and he wasn't sure what was in the cabinet at the penthouse.

That's when he came in. He looked like an ordinary man but things escalated quickly as he pulled out a gun.

"Give me all your money," he demanded of the cashier.

Before the cashier could reply, Peter decided to cut in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Peter asked as he walked up to the man.

The man quickly pointed the gun at him before he started to laugh.

"Oh, it's just a kid," he said mockingly, pointing the gun back to the cashier.

"Take one step closer and I'll shoot her," he threatened.

What happened next was blurry to Peter as he quickly tackled the man. The man turned his gun towards Peter, and he shot Peter in the stomach. Ignoring the pain, Peter wrestled the gun out of the man's hand and threw it across the aisle. He pinned him down as the cashier called the police.

The police arrived a few minutes later but Peter felt hazy as he lost more and more blood.

"Hey, are you okay?" an officer asked him as another one arrested the would be thief.

Peter groaned in pain and the officer quickly noticed he was bleeding.

"I need a medic!" he said to another officer who nodded.

The officer taking care of Peter turned back to him and said reassuringly, "You're going to be fine kid."

Peter didn't reply as he lost consciousness.

* * *

When Peter woke up, it was in a hospital room with a red eyed Pepper sitting in the chair next to his bed. Pepper looked up as she noticed that Peter was waking up.

"Peter!" she exclaimed in relief as she helped him up.

Peter groaned. He felt as if he had run a marathon, but he didn't feel pain. He only felt tired.

"P-pep…" he tried to say.

Pepper handed him a glass of water which he gladly took a sip from.

"W-what happened?" Peter asked.

"You were shot. What were you thinking Peter? You could have died!" Pepper lectured, sounding both relieved and furious.

Peter smiled sheepishly as he answered, "I'm sorry Aunt Pep."

Pepper's expression softened slightly at his apology before she hugged him, mindful of the wound he had. Peter hugged her back, relieved to be alive.

"Where's Pops and Dad?" he asked once she pulled away.

"They couldn't come," Pepper said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

Instead of answering verbally, Pepper turned on the TV to a news channel. The headlines read:

BREAKING NEWS: CAPTAIN AMERICA ALONG WITH OTHER AVENGERS BECOME FUGITIVES

Peter's blood ran cold.

"Pops… is a fugitive?" he whispered.

Pepper nodded. Peter slumped in his bed. He felt betrayed. Here he was lying on a bed, having recovered from a gunshot wound while his Pops became a fugitive.

"What about Dad?" he asked.

"He's chasing after him," Pepper explained.

"Do they even know I'm in the hospital?" Peter questioned.

Pepper shook her head, looking at him sadly. Peter felt numb. No one knew he was in the hospital. His only visitor was Pepper. And all at once, his emotions crashed together.

Peter felt many things but above all, he felt disappointed. Disappointed that his parents were so caught up in the Accords that they didn't even check up on their son. Disappointed that his family was so broken.

He knew, once the Accords were settled, that his family would never be the same again.

Pepper could only hold him as he began to cry.

Thanks to Peter's powers, his wound was healed quickly, and he was out of the hospital within a couple of days. Pepper was with him every step of the way, never leaving his side, which he was grateful for. He was glad that Pepper was a stable figure in his life.

The penthouse didn't feel like home, at least not anymore. Peter hated the silence within the halls and rooms. Pepper would come visit him every day, until one day, something changed.

"Peter?" Pepper said one day.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you want to come live with me? At least until your parents come back?" Pepper asked.

Peter beamed as he replied, "I would love to."

Since that day, Peter lived with Pepper at her apartment a bit away from the Tower. Peter loved Pepper as she was like the mother he never had. Don't get him wrong, he was fine with having two dads, but he always wondered what it was like to have a mother. He was always close to Pepper, but he never realized how close.

And slowly, Peter began to recover emotionally too.

* * *

Months later, when the Accords were all settled and the family was once again united, Peter tried to act normal. Once or twice, he would slip up and his real emotions would be displayed, emotions that he thought were gone.

And when his parents would ask if something was wrong, he would fake a smile and say, "It's nothing. Nothing at all."


	2. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter laid dying on the ground, he says one final goodbye to his parents and A.I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone. I'm going to make this short since I don't really have anything to say. Thank you for your support and I want to shout out my first reviewer of this story, who was a guest. I will probably write a second part of my first one-shot and do your request soon enough. Thank you for your support. Anyways, this one-shot is a but sad. I actually cried while writing it but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Until next time!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Marvel and Disney do but I do own the OCs.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Relationships - Superfamily
> 
> Summary - As Peter laid dying on the ground, he says one final goodbye to his parents and A.I.
> 
> Warning - Character Death
> 
> * * *

As a superhero/vigilante, Peter knew that he could die at any second. Even when he was younger, he knew that there was a chance that his Dad or Pops or any of his aunts and uncles could not come back from their mission. 

However, as be bleed out, he knew that this was it. The realization hit him hard, knowing that he would never see his family again. He wished that he could see them one more time but he knew that wasn’t possible. 

“Hey Karen?” Peter called out to his A.I.

“Yes Peter?” Karen answered.

Peter didn’t know if it was his imagination but Karen almost sounded… sad. As if she realized that this would be the last time they would talk.

“Call Dad for me, will ya?” he requested.

“Right away,” Karen replied.

It rang five times before it went to voicemail. Peter closed his eyes as the answering machine beeped, and he knew he would have to leave a machine.

“Hey Dad,” his voice trembled as he started talking, “Um, when you get this message, could you put it on speaker. I want everyone to hear this.”

Peter paused as the lump in throat grew. “When you get this, I’ll already be gone. It’s not your fault though! You never knew. Um, I wanted to tell you for awhile now and I guess now is a good time to say it.”

Peter took a deep breath before saying, “I’m… I’m Spider-man. I’m sorry Dad, but I won’t be coming home tonight. I got injured pretty badly and the paramedics are too far away. Karen already checked.”

“I love you Dad, Pops. Don’t grieve too long, okay? I- I want you to be happy and to live your life to your fullest. Thank you… for everything. See you later,” Peter finished before hanging up.

Peter took a shuddering breath as the phone call ended. He didn’t feel anything, not even the pain from his wound. His felt his heart slowing as well as his breathing.

“K-Karen?” he called out one last time.

“Yes Peter?” Karen answered.

“Thank you. Y-you were the be-best A.I. a guy c-could ask for,” Peter said, voice soft.

Karen was silent before saying, “Your welcome. Go to sleep, I-I’ll be here when you wake up.”

They both knew that he wouldn’t wake up but Peter smiled, a small, content smile as his eyes began to close.

“G-good ni-ight, Karen. C-could you sing for me?” Peter requested.

“I will. Good night Peter. Rest well,” Karen said gently, before she began singing.

Peter’s breathing slowed until it stopped. Karen could sense that his heart also stopped and even though she was an A.I., she felt a small pang of grief but she continued to sing. When the paramedics arrived moments later, all they found was a boy, a peaceful smile on his face along with an A.I. who did not stop singing, not for a second for the boy who was already dead.


	3. A Not-So-Lonely Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks he’s going to spend Christmas alone, but Peter proves him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *peeks nervously around corner* Um, hello? Anyone there? Well if there is, I'm back. A lot has happened since I've last posted. School has been harder ever for me and I'm struggling. I'm on winter break now, which I'm happy about. I hope to start updating more now but I make no promises. This is a holiday themed one-shot to celebrate Christmas. I hope that if you do celebrate Christmas, you'll have a good one and if you celebrate something else, then I hope you also have a good one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will see you hopefully soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Marvel and Disney do but I do own the OCs.

Tony was starting to hate Christmas.

Ever since the Avengers assembled, they would celebrate Christmas together, and Tony had to admit that those were some of the happiest times in his life. When he was a kid, Howard was never too big on Christmas, and he would usually celebrate with Jarvis and Aunt Peggy, who tried their best. It was never the same though.

But the Avengers broke up. They were gone, leaving Tony alone once again in his penthouse. Pepper was gone too, working as the CEO, Rhodey was still in recovery, and Happy was doing his job. The happiness of the season was making him weary, and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" a voice called out, taking Tony by surprise.

Tony spun around to see Peter bouncing over to him, a hand over his heart. His kid would be the death of him, he swore.

"Jeez, kid. You gave me a heart attack," Tony joked, calming down in an instant.

Peter looked sheepish as he slowed down next to him. Tony waited patiently before the pair made their way to the lab.

"Sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said, brightening quickly, "But I have a question."

"What is it, kid?" Tony asked, looking at the kid in amusement.

Peter Parker was someone Tony never expected to grow close to. At first, Tony tried to push him away, fearing that he would be a bad role model for the kid. However, Peter continued to push his way through and the penthouse became a little less lonely.

There were pencils and pens lying on the table, left by Peter. Papers, most likely homework, left for later. Food was always in the cabinets in case he grew hungry and alcohol was locked away safely. He even started to sleep better since Peter arrived, wanting to make sure Peter got enough sleep too.

Rhodney even went as far as to tease him that Peter was his son, which Tony found ridiculous. Deep down though, Tony wouldn't deny that he was ridiculously fond of the kid. Sometimes, Tony even went as far as to call him his kid subconsciously. He never did it when Peter was around, afraid the feeling wasn't recuperated.

"Can I come over for Christmas?" Peter asked, causing Tony to blink on shock.

"What?" Tony questioned, taken off guard.

"Well, I know that since the Avengers left, there aren't that many people in the penthouse and I thought you would be lonely since everyone else is busy with their job like Ms. Potts and Happy and Mr. War Machine…," Peter rambled.

"Calm down kid," Tony said, feeling the familiar warmth in his chest as he looked at Peter.

This kid was too good for the world. Tony wasn't sure what God he had appeased when they thrust this kid into his life.

"Sorry," Peter said, once again sheepish. "I already talked this over with May, in case you wanted to know. She approved."

Tony was glad that Peter at least ran this over with May. He knew May would kill him if Peter wasn't where he was supposed to be, even if he was with him.

"If that's the case, then sure," Tony finally answered.

And as Peter whooped in joy, Tony couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face.

* * *

Christmas arrived sooner than Tony thought it would. The days seemed to fly by as Tony decided to go all out. Since Peter was going to stay for Christmas, he decided to decorate the penthouse with all sorts of decorations.

The grand masterpiece was, of course, the tree. Tony decided to get a big tree and decorated it with all kinds of decorations from shows and movies Tony knew Peter liked. He also added a few from his own collection that his mother used to own. On the top, was a bright gold star.

There were presents under the tree too. Before knowing Peter was coming for Christmas, he decided to wait to give him his present but now that he was coming, he decided to buy a few more for him and get May something too. He also had gifts for Happy, Pepper, and Rhodney under the tree, which he would give to them whenever he saw them next.

Tony was in bed, not planning to get up anytime soon when someone disturbed him. His sleep had been good for once, as the nightmares seemed to have flown away. Maybe it was because Peter stayed the night since Tony and May didn't want him swinging in his suit on Christmas.

"Mr. Stark, get up! Come on, it's Christmas!" an excited voice exclaimed, as he groggily sat up.

The sight that greeted him was an excited Peter in his pajamas, looking like a puppy who got a treat.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Christmas!" Peter exclaimed once more.

"Oh," was all he said, rubbing his eyes.

Once he was up, Peter said, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark!"

"Merry Christmas, Pete," Tony replied in kind, ruffling Peter's hair making the kid pout at him.

The pair moved towards the living room where the tree was and lo and behold, Happy, Pepper, and Rhodey were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked in shock.

Pepper smiled at him. "Peter invited us. Merry Christmas, Tony."

"Peter?" Tony said, looking to the teen who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wanted to surprise you," Peter said, embarrassed, "I wanted to get you a gift but I wasn't sure what to get you. So I thought, why not invite some more people along with something else."

As he said this, he handed a coffee mug to Tony, smiling softly as he said, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

On the mug, it said 'World's Best Dad'. Tony tried not to get too emotional as he pulled Peter into a hug, surprising the teen.

"Merry Christmas, son. This was the best present I could ask for," Tony whispered.

"Your welcome," Peter said, happy he could make Tony happy.

The two broke apart, and Christmas continued. Everyone had a good time, and if Tony found a scrapbook with pictures the next day, he only smiled and didn't say anything.


	4. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter writes a letter to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone and Happy New Year! Times seems to have flown by from when I last posted. (*turns serious*) This one shot is kind of dark and I don't want to seem peppy when that is not the right attitude for this. For some reason, I really like writing angst. After this, I will probably start doing requests that people give though I probably won't update soon because finals ate next week. Still, if you really want to see something then feel free to request it. I might try to squeeze a chapter in next week. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or the Avengers. Disney and Marvel do.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Relationships - Pepperony, Irondad, Spiderson
> 
> Summary - Peter writes a letter to his family.
> 
> Warning - neglect, implied suicide
> 
> * * *

Dear Mom and Dad,

Sitting here, writing this letter, I can’t help but feel nostalgic. Maybe because I know it’s the end and I can finally, _finally_ , be at peace. I’m looking at the pictures on my dresser and nightstand and the memories come flooding back to me.

You adopted me when I was young. I don't remember my biological parents but in my mind, you were always who I called ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’. You’ve given me some of the happiest years of my life and I can’t thank you enough for that.

After Morgan came, you dedicated all the attention to her, leaving me behind. I wasn’t worried at first but after ignoring me for a _year_ , I’ve finally broken. I still love you though and I’m sad that it has come to this. You probably won’t even notice I’m gone until it’s too late. Before I’m gone, I wanted to tell you a few things I never got to tell you.

To my aunts and uncles, thank you for the fun times we had and for being there in the sad times too. You gave me strength when I thought I would fall and lifted me just by being yourselves. I love you all.

Mom, thank you for being my mom. Thank you for holding me tightly, thank you for putting bandages on my scrapes after I fell and kissing them so that they healed, thank you for accepting everything that I was. The list could go on and on and I still wouldn’t be able to express my thanks properly. I’m sorry that it’s come to this but please know that I will always love you.

Morgan, I’m sad that I won’t get to know you but I know you’ll grow up to be a strong, beautiful girl. I hope you know that I love you and that I will never stop loving you, despite what happened.

Dad, thanks for everything. Thank you for always being there, giving me the advice I needed, and teaching me everything that I’ve learned. You have had such an impact on me and I can’t thank you enough for making me into the person I am today.

I have to go now, before I back out of this. Writing this letter has settled me and I know that I’m ready. The knife is hidden in my drawer, waiting to be used.

Thank you for everything. I love you guys. 

Sincerely,

Peter Parker

PS: Everyone says I’m not really a Stark and they were right. I’m just Peter Parker.


End file.
